The Last Dance
by Mrs. Marauder
Summary: No not the last dance forever, but the final dance for Lily and The Marauders while they are at Hogwarts. James wants to get Lily so Sirius has a plan.
1. I Have a Plan

**_A/N THIS STORY IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS MAY GET A BIT CONFUSING, IF IT IS JUST TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS. I'M GOING TO GO FROM A NARRATOR TO THE PERSON, AND THEN TO ANOTHER PERSONS POINT OF VIEW AND THEN BACK TO THE NARRATOR, ETC. _**

Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin were walking into the Great Hall for breakfast. It was December 23 and on Christmas Day there was going to be a Final Dance for all of the Seventh Years.

Remus Lupin also know as Moony already had his date, a pretty Hufflepuff girl named Mandy. Sirius and James did not have dates yet.

Sirius or Padfoot had no clue who he wanted to ask to the dance. He saw so many girls and he never dated one single girl.

James or Prongs knew who he wanted to ask, and he had asked her many times, but she still refused to go with him. As far as he knew she still didn't have anyone to go with, but she was a very pretty girl and he was surprised that no one had asked her yet.

The 3 friends or The Marauders as they liked to call themselves all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Another short, fat boy came running up to them and sat down beside them. This boy was Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as they called him.

"Hey Pete, what took you so long?" asked Sirius

"Well, I couldn't find my shoe again, I swear someone must be hiding it," replied Peter

Sirius looked over at James and the both grinned.

"Who would waste their time in hiding your shoe?" said James

Remus was looking on, but he wasn't laughing.

"I don't know, do you think you guys could help me catch the person that is doing it?" asked Peter

"Peter, you don't need to look far for who is hiding your shoe," said Remus

"Uh, Evans alert," said Sirius

James turned and sure enough Lily was walking into the Great Hall with her 3 best friends Lydia or Liddie as they sometimes called her, Sandra or Sands as they called her and Stephanie, or Steph.

James just sort of melted into his seat with this goofy grin on his face.

Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face, but he didn't even blink.

Sirius turned to Remus, "He Moony, you try and get him to wake up from his daydreams."

Remus stood up and tapped James on the shoulder, but he still didn't react. Finally Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands and dumped a bucket of water over his head. James jumped up and started to scream at his 2 friends.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" screamed James

"Well it woke you up from your daydreams," replied Sirius

James walked out of the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus close on his tail.

"Coming Wormtail?" asked Remus over his shoulder.

"Nah, I'll catch up to you later," replied Peter.

The 3 boys headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down on their beds.

"I need to figure a way to get her to come to the dance with me," said James

"I have an idea," said Remus

"What is it Moony?" asked Sirius

"Well why not just forget about asking her and ask someone else and then meet up with her at the dance-," started Remus but was cut off by Peter walking into the dorm saying, "Or you could just leave her alone for once and then once you give her some time she might forgive you and then you could ask her maybe to the dinner after graduation."

"What do you want me to do?" screamed James

"Never mind, I take that was a bad idea," replied Peter

"Yes, it sure was a bad idea," screamed James.

"I have an idea," volunteered Sirius

"What is it this time Sirius? It better not be like your idea last year to get Lily and I together," said James

"No, it's not it is……" started Sirius

_**A/N I KNOW IT IS SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER AND THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST A STARTING POINT. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. You Scream Like a Girl

"Okay here is what we have to do…." started Sirius

"No bloody way," screamed James once he heard what Sirius wanted to do.

"I thought it was a pretty good idea," said Peter

"Thank you Pete," said Sirius, "And why don't you like the idea?"

"Because it involves you hitting on Lily," screamed James

"I never thought of that, but I like the idea-," said Sirius

"Don't you even think about it," cut in James

"I'm thinking about it, what are you going to do?" teased Sirius

"Well that will cost you your head," said James jumping up off of his bed.

Sirius screamed and jumped up and started to run around the dormitory. James chased him into the bathroom and Sirius was still screaming. Sirius jumped up on the toilet seat and started swatting at James with his hands.

"Sirius, did you forget that you are a wizard?" yelled Remus who was sitting on his bed

"Oh," Sirius reached into his back pocket for his wand, "Thanks Moony."

"Anytime Padfoot," Remus yelled back

"Hey Padfoot," said James

"What Prongs," said Sirius who was still jumping up and down on the toilet seat

"You might not want to keep your wand in your back pocket, you could lose a buttock that way," said James laughing

"I will not lose a buttock," said Sirius who stopped jumping

Sirius started to look scared, "How will I lose a buttock?"

"Well," replied James, "If your wand accidentally goes off, your arse could blow up."

Sirius jumped off of the toilet and pushed past James holding his butt.

James was laughing hysterically, and so was Remus.

**James POV**

I wonder what would happen if is arse actually blew up. That would be absolutely hilarious.

I can't believe he thought that he could ask Lily to the dance and I wouldn't mind. Even if it was to help me, oh wait I have the best idea.

**End of James POV**

James came running back into the dormitory, "I have the best idea, Sirius, do you still have that Poly Juice Potion?"

"Yes, its here somewhere," said Sirius who flopped off of his bed still holding his but and started to look under his bed, "Here it is, so what is your idea Prongsie?"

"Well, if I could take some of that Potion and switch into you-," started James but was cut off by Sirius

"Oh, it means so much to me that you want to change into me-,"

"Oi, Shut up Sirius," said James, "So I'll take the potion and ask her out, and she will accept, because it is you and then…"

"Then what James?" said Remus

"I don't know," said James admitting defeat, "I guess I will just have to let Sirius take her

"Yes," yelled Sirius jumping up in the air and pumping his fists, "When can I ask her?"

"Go ask her now, but on one condition," said James

"What, What?" said Sirius who was jumping up and down looking like a dog, or more correct himself in animagus form.

"Well you have to bring her around me and the rest of the group during the dance, you can't go off and isolate yourself in a corner and you definitely can not snog her," said James

"Oh, well it was worth a try," said Sirius

"Don't even think about it Sirius," said James

"You know what Sirius, I would listen to him this time if you don't want to actually see what exploded buttocks looks like," said Remus

"Thanks for the hint Moony," said Sirius

"No problem Padfoot," Remus then turned back to his book

"I'm going to ask her know," said Sirius and he ran out of the door and down the stairs and into the common room. James and Peter followed him and stood in the common room while Sirius tried to run up the girl's staircase, but with little success/

**Sirius' POV**

I'm almost there, just a bit farther.

Boy these stairs are hard too climb when they change into a slide.

Oh Noooooo

**End of Sirius' POV**

Sirius slid back down the stairs that he was trying to climb.

James and Peter went and sat on the couch by the fire and watched Sirius try to get up, but he kept collapsing.

Just then Lily walked out of her dormitory and Sirius finally stood up.

"Lily," Sirius said,

"What do you want Black?" she asked

By this time the entire Gryffindor Common Room was watching.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"This isn't Potter's plot to get me to go with him is it?"

"No,"

"Okay then,"

Lily slid down the stairs which were a slide and walked to the portrait hole and opened it and stepped out.

"Nothing to it man," said Sirius grinning

"Right," said James jumping up.

Sirius started to run and James chased him back up to their dormitory.

Back up in their dormitory Remus was laying on his bed reading his favorite book, Hogwarts a History, when Sirius closely followed by James ran in again. Sirius was screaming.

**Remus' POV**

Why won't they just shut up, I think I read a spell somewhere that will destroy the vocal cords forever. If I ever come across it again I'll have to remember it so I can use it on Sirius and James. Sirius screams like a girl.

**End of Remus' POV**

"Sirius," yelled Remus so he could be heard of Sirius' screaming

Sirius stopped screaming and turned to look at Remus, "What Moony?"

"You scream like a girl," said Remus

"I do not," said Sirius

"Actually you do Padfoot," said James

"Know it is your turn to die. Say goodbye Prongs," said Sirius

"Goodbye Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail wherever he is, goodbye Hogwarts and the Gryffindor tower and my comfy cozy bed-," started James but was cut off.

"Oh do be quiet," said Sirius.

They both flopped down on their beds and were quiet.

"Now, isn't that better?" said Remus

"No way," said Sirius and he started to hum.


	3. His Only Wish

The next morning was Christmas Eve Day and Lily woke up to see her friends running around the dorm frantically.

"Hey," said Lily, but the other three girls didn't hear her.

"Hey," said Lilly a bit louder, this time the three girls stopped running.

"Oh, morning Lily," said Steph.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Lily

"Oh, well we are making sure we have everything ready for the dance tomorrow night. You realize the dance starts at 7:00 tomorrow night and that means we only have let's see here," Sandra started tapping her watch and trying to figure out how long until the dance, "Could I have some help here," she cried.

Sandra was a good student at Hogwarts, but would fail horribly in muggle school.

Steph and Lydia ran up behind her and Steph said, "Oh, we have 26 hours until the dance."

Lily did some quick mental math and jumped out of bed, "Oh my God, it is 10:00, you could have woken me up, do you know how much I have to do?"

"No, not really," replied Lydia

"Why didn't you wake me up?" cried Lily

"Well," started Sandra but was cut of by Steph

"Well, you we having a dream, and you had a big grin on your face. It looked like you were enjoying it," said Steph.

"And you were saying James Potters name," said Sandra really quickly, but went quiet when she saw Lydia and Steph glaring at her, "I wasn't suppose to say that was I?" she said

"No, you weren't," said Lydia

"Sorry," said Sandra quietly

"I did WHAT?" screamed Lily

"You were saying James Potters name in your sleep," said Steph

"No I wasn't," denied Lily

"Actually Lily, you were," said Lydia

"I can't believe that," said Lily

"Well you better, because it is true," said Steph

"Hey Lils, why are you back to sleeping here, what happened to sleeping in your Heads Tower?" asked Sandra

"Well, I couldn't survive another night of being in the same common room as Potter for one more minute," said Lily

"Ohhhh, you so like James Potter," said Lydia

"Yes Lydia, we have know that since the middle of last year," said Steph

"Okay, fine," said Lydia

"So is James still living in the Heads Common Room?" asked Sandra

"No, he went back to his old dorm to stay with his friends. Seems he was getting lonely without his little friends, and there wasn't enough room for the four of them to stay in the Heads Common Room, so he moved back into his dorm. He said when I go back, he will," said Lily

"Why are we all sitting around here when we have only 25 hours and 47 minutes until the dance," said Lydia

Everyone jumped up and started running around again.

"So let me get this straight," said Sandra, who was hunting through her trunk for her matching necklace and earrings, "You like James, and he likes you, but he doesn't know you like him, so he got Sirius to ask you to the dance so he could hang around with you, and so you wouldn't decline him going with you. Why don't you just tell him, it would save a lot of trouble and time?"

"I just can't, what if I make a fool of myself and everything and he really doesn't like me," said Lily

"You won't make a fool of yourself," replied Lydia

"I appreciate it girls, but I can't," said Lily and she turned and walked out of the dormitory and headed to he private room in the Head's Tower.

**Lily's POV**

I want to tell him, but what if he actually doesn't like me, I don't want to make a fool of myself. He probably just wants a one night thing-but if he wants that he would have gone onto another girl, why spend so much time on me, oh I give up, it's just easier to ignore him.

**End of Lily's POV**

"We really need to do something," said Lydia

"I agree, we should talk to Sirius, Peter and Remus," said Steph

"We need to do it at the dance," said Sandra

"Let's go talk to them," said Steph

"Sure," sand Sandra

The three girls dropped there stuff on the floor and walked out of the dormitory.

They walked up the boys staircase and into The Marauder's dormitory. Sirius was still asleep and Remus was laying on his bed reading. Peter had his head in his trunk and James was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," said Steph who was the loudest of the 3.

Remus looked up, "Oh hey girls, what do you want, James isn't here."

"Good," said Steph. She went and conjured 3 over stuffed armchairs and the three girls sat down.

"Why are you here?" asked Peter pulling his head out from his trunk.

"Just wait, do you think you could wake him up?" asked Steph

"Well we could try, but it might cost us our heads and he might not even wake up, but sure we could try," said Remus, "Come on Pete."

Peter and Remus walked over to the side of Sirius' bed and Remus said, "Step One."

Peter pulled the covers off of Sirius and thank goodness he had pajamas on and then he poked Sirius in the arm. Sirius didn't even move.

"Step Two," said Peter who went and grabbed a piece of wood that he had under his bed. He walked back and started smacking Sirius on the arm.

All Sirius did was swat at the piece of wood and say, "Dad, I didn't mean to do it, please don't hit me.

"Okay well know Step Three," said Peter

Remus walked over to his bed and bent down and pulled an air horn out from under his bed, "Oh, you might want to cover your ears girls, oh and Pete, please put a silencing charm on the room."

Peter did as he was told and then Remus blew the air horn, and Sirius jumped out of bed, "Whatsa matter, where's the earthquake?"

Remus and Peter went and sat back on their beds and once Sirius saw the girls sitting at the foot of his bed he did to.

"Okay," said Steph, "Sirius we know that you asked Lily to the dance because James knew she wouldn't go with him and he thought if you asked her he would still get to be around her, and he could control what you did, unlike if some Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff asked her, right?"

"Right, but how do you know all this, Lily doesn't know does she?" asked Sirius

"Oh, she knows, because she likes James also and that's why we are here," said Sandra

"Okay, then, well let's get started, what's your plan?" asked Sirius

"Well, James likes Lily, but he thinks she hates him, and Lily likes James but thinks it is just some joke and won't ask him out, so we need to do something," said Lydia

"Preferably at the dance," said Sandra

"I'm liking this idea," said Sirius, "Tell me more."

The girls finished telling the Marauders their plan and the Marauders agreed to help.

"So, make sure you don't tell James about this, or that Lily likes him, understood?" said Lydia

"Understood," said the 3 Marauders

"Okay then, there is only 25 hours and 2 minutes left until the dance and we have to get ready," said Sandra and she stood up\

"Keep the chairs," said Steph and they walked out, leaving the guys looking scared, excited and nervous all at the same time.

"Did that really happen?" asked Peter

"Yes it sure did Wormtail," said Remus

"We have to tell Prongs," said Sirius

"Didn't you hear them Padfoot, we can't tell him, even as much as you would like to and everything you can't. It would ruin everything and it needs to go perfect if you don't want to see James trying to jump off of the Astronomy Tower again," said Remus

"Well I guess I better not tell him then, we don't want Prongsie trying to commit suicide again, now do we?" said Sirius

"No we don't, so don't say anything," said Remus

"I promise I won't," said Sirius trying to look all innocent, "I would never do that."

Remus just laughed.

**Flashback**

"James get down from there," yelled Remus

"Come on Prongsie, don't jump," said Sirius

"We need to do something," said Remus to Sirius

"I'm going out there," said Sirius and he started to climb over the window sill.

"No Sirius," called Remus

James turned and saw Sirius climbing over the window sill.

"Come on Prongsie, you don't want to do this," said Sirius

"How do you know, she said no, no can you believe it. I've asked her exactly 100 times know and she has said no every one of those times. I tried to change and I thought I had, but she still won't say yes, what's wrong with me Padfoot?" said James

"Come on James, come off the ledge and we'll help you get Lily," said Sirius, "Today is not a good day to die."

Sirius climbed back over the window sill and turned around once he was inside. He stuck his hand out and James grabbed his hand and Sirius pulled him back over the window sill.

**End of Flashback**

The girls spent the rest of the day getting ready for the dance. All except for Lily who spent the whole day locked up in the Head's Tower.

The Marauders just laid around and waited for James to return but he never did, so at 3:20 they headed out in search of him. They finally found him in the Room of Requirement.

The girls went to bed at about 10:30, but Lily spent the night back in her private room.

James it turned out also spent his night in is room in the Head's Tower, but Lily didn't know that. He assumed Lily was in her room because the door was closed and he thought he could hear her crying softly, but he didn't know. The next day was Christmas and his only wish was for Lily to finally stop avoiding him and become his girlfriend. He didn't want anything else. No sweaters or candy or even any Quidditch stuff, just Lily.

**_Hope you liked it, please review._**


	4. And it Begins

Christmas Day arrived and The Marauders got up bright and early and headed down to the Head's Tower to find James so they could open their presents. They walked into the Head's Common Room and saw Lily sitting on the floor in front of the couch with her head in her arms.

"Is she crying?" whispered Peter to Remus

"I don't know," replied Remus, "Come on Pete, let's go wake up Prongs.

Remus and Peter headed to James' dorm and barged in without even knocking.

Sirius walked over to Lily and knelt down and tapped her on the shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked

She looked up and she had indeed been crying, "Nothing," she said

"Well if it's nothing then why are you crying, you know I can't have a date to a dance that is crying," said Sirius

Lily laughed and then stood up and said, "Nothings wrong Sirius, but thanks for asking. Oh have you seen Sandra, Lydia and Steph at all this morning?"

"Oh yeah, I saw them in the Common Room and they said they were just going to bring all of the presents here so we could open them in private," said Sirius

"Sounds good, but are you going to open your presents without James?" asked Lily

"No of course not, why would you say that?" asked Sirius

"Well you, Remus and Peter walked in without James and he moved back in with you-," Lily started to say but was cut off by her friends walking into the Head's Common Room.

"Hey everyone, Happy Christmas," said Lydia

"Happy Christmas to you to," said Lily and she jumped up to help them with the presents

Once they finished putting all of the presents under the tree Lily turned again to Sirius and said, "So are we opening the presents without James?"

"Who said my name?" asked James coming out of his private dorm

Lily turned around and ran into her dorm with. She was crying again

"Women," said Sirius

James tried to go after Lily put Sandra cut him off and the three girls ran it Lily's door and tried to get in but the door was locked.

"You're forgetting something Sandra," said Steph.

Sandra was still trying to turn the door knob, "What's that Steph?" she asked

"You're a witch, use it," said Steph

"Oh, thanks," she pulled out her wand and muttered, "allohamara," the door knob clicked and Sandra turned it and it opened.

The three girls rushed into Lily's room and slammed the door.

Back in the Common Room Sirius flopped down on the couch and said, "So what were you doing on here without Evans knowing?"

"Well, Padfoot, if you didn't realize, I'm aloud to be in here even if Lily's not and I especially don't need her permission to be in here. It is as much my tower as it is hers," said James

"Okay, don't have to get all snappy on me," said Sirius

After about half and our of The Marauders sitting under the Christmas tree and shaking the presents to see what was in them they finally decided to not wait for the girls and go ahead and start to open the presents, but right as Sirius reached for his first present Stephanie walked out of Lily's dorm and said, "Don't you even think about it Sirius Black."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about it, I was just going to do it. Do you have a problem with that Ms. VanSor?" asked a grinning Sirius

"Actually," started Steph, "I do, no opening presents until everyone is present."

"That sounded so cool, no opening presents until everyone is present, you know everyone is present, everyone that is important that is," said Sirius

"And who's that just you Black?" said Steph

"Right you are there, 25 points to the girl standing over by Lily's dorm and giving me hell," said Sirius

James was sitting in the corner playing with his snitch that he grabbed from practice in his fifth year. He was not acting anything like the James Potter everyone knew and loved, he was acting more like Remus.

Finally Sandra and Lydia walked out of Lily's dorm with Lily close behind. Sirius jumped up and started cheering, but when Lily shot him a murderous look he sat down and was instantly quiet.

"Okay, so is everyone ready to open presents?" asked Steph

"Yes," yelled Sirius and he started jumping up and down again.

"Okay then, I think the order for opening presents should be James, Lily, Lydia, Peter, Remus, Sandra, Sirius and then myself," said Steph

"That's no fair, why am I at the end?" said Sirius

"Well technically you aren't at the end, I am and if you don't want to be so far down on the list you should take it out on your mom for naming you with a name that was so far down the list," said Steph

"But why am I at the end?" asked Sirius

"Well because the list goes in alphabetical order," said Lydia, "God, guys are so dumb."

"Okay James your first," said Steph and she looked over at Sirius and winked

James walked over to the tree and picked up his presents. He opened them all. They were all candy and quidditch stuff. But the one thing that was different was the present from Lily.

**James' POV**

Okay one last present. It's Lily's maybe she will want to finally be my girlfriend. This would be the best Christmas ever if she did. This is my last Christmas at Hogwarts, wow time fly's.

What a note, what does it say?

_James, meet me outside by the lake at 9:00. Don't tell anyone at the dance where you are going. Don't mention what this note said to any of the Marauders or to me or my friends. If you say anything out loud I will deny it. See you tonight._

_Lily_

Wow, she finally wants to get together with me, or what if, no, but what if she wants to push me in the lake and do away with me forever, no that's not what she wants to do. Think positive James Potter.

**End of James' POV**

Sirius and Steph watched as James face lit up.

**Sirius' POV**

And it begins.

This was a really good plan. Steph is so smart. Maybe she will go out with me. I'll ask her later. Maybe I'll ask her to be my date for the dance after Lily gets with James. After all we are partners in crime.

**End of Sirius' POV**

**Steph's POV**

Oh, Sirius looks so cute with his floppy hair. I just want to run my hands through it, wait what are you thinking VanSor, this is Sirius Black. Was it just me or was he flirting with me earlier. I'll have to ask him to dance with me tonight. Tonight is my night, I'm going to get him. Wait, who do I want to get?

**End of Steph's POV**

Lily was next to open her presents. She opened all of her presents but saved one for the end. James'

**Lily's POV**

Okay just breath Lily, everything is going to be okay. Oh my god a note. There's a note.

_Lily, meet me at the lake tonight at 9:00. Don't tell anyone where you are going and right now don't tell anyone what this note says. If you ask me what I mean I'll deny writing this note. Look forward to seeing you tonight. James_

Oh my God. Tonight, during the dance, how romantic. Oh that is why I like him.

**End of Lily's POV**

Everyone finished opening their presents and after everyone was done they headed down to the Great Hall for Christmas morning brunch.

**_A/N WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FIND IT CONFUSING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GETTING READY FOR THE DANCE. I DON'T THINK I'LL HAVE TO WHOLE DANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WILL GET PRETTY LONG BUT I MIGHT HAVE SOME OF THE DANCE IN IT. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE OPENING MY EMAIL AND SEEING NEW REVIEWS. _**


	5. Did You?

After a large Christmas lunch the girls headed back up to their dorm to start to get ready for the dance, and the guys headed off to do some "Maraudering" as they so nicely put it.

It was exactly 2:00 when the girls arrived in the dorm. "Do you realize," shrieked Lydia, "We only have five hours until the dance."

"I know, why did Christmas Lunch have to take so long?" said Steph, "Don't they realize how long it takes to get ready?"

"I really don't think they do," said Sandra

"Come on girls," said Lily, "Instead of freaking out over how little time you have use the little time that you have or you will have no time at all."

"Oh right Lily. Thanks, at least someone has some common sense among us," said Lydia

"Whatever you said Lids," said Lily and then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door

"Why does she get the shower and bathroom first?" said Sandra

"Well because we are all arguing and freaking out and weren't getting ready so she just walked in and took it," said Steph

"Okay Steph, so who was it again you are going with tonight?" asked Lydia

"Oh for Pete's sake and I don't mean Pettigrew, I'm going with that guy from Ravenclaw, you know is name.." said Steph

"Actually Steph we don't. It might help if you remember his name before tonight," said Sandra

"I'll try but there is so many of them, how am I supposed to remember all of their names?"

"Well for starters cut down on the number of guys and that might help a lot," said Lydia

"What do you want me to do?" screamed Steph

"Nothing, nothing. Forget I ever said anything," said Lydia

"So who are you going with Lids?" asked Steph

"I'm going with my boyfriend Steph," said Lydia

"Oh that works," said Steph, "And who are you going with Sandra?"

"I'm going with Remus," said Sandra

"What?" sputtered Steph

"I'm going with Remus."

"I heard that, but why?"

"Well he asked me and I said yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. No problem."

"Good. And the guy you are going with Steph is Darrel Fareview," said Sandra

"Thanks Sands."

"No prob."

* * *

Meanwhile the Marauders were in the Great Hall talking to the Band that was going to be playing at the dance.

"Okay, thanks man," said Sirius

"Anytime," said the lead singer who's name was Leo Renas

The Marauders turned and walked out of the Great Hall and headed down to the kitchen, but just as they were in the kitchen corridor McGonagoll appeared and said, "I hope you boys aren't going to do anything to ruin the dance are you?"

"Of course not Professor. Why would we do anything to wreck our own dance?" said Sirius

"You boys are to good of liars. I'll let you go know, but be warned if you do any pranks tonight you will regret it."

"How do you know we will regret it Professor?" asked Sirius with a grin on his face

"I give up. Just don't do anything PLEASE," said McGonagoll and she turned and walked away

"We weren't going to do anything were we Prongs?" said Sirius

James didn't answer he was still thinking about the note from this morning.

**  
James' POV**

That note from sounds fishy. Don't say anything to anyone and don't say anything to me because I will deny it. It just sounded like a set up. It was probably a set up by the Marauders and Steph. Knowing her she would do anything to be around Sirius. It's no secret that she really likes him. But what if it isn't them, what if its something bad. There's a lot of bad things happening right now with You Know Who and all. I'll just ask Sirius if it was him. I'll just tell him it sounds fishy and get him to check with the girls and see if Lily really sent it. I can't ask Lily.

**End Of James' POV**

"Hey Prongs. Earth to Prongs are you in there?" said Sirius

"I'm here Padfoot and you can stop waving your hand in front of my face now, you have my attention," said James

"Oh sorry," said Sirius and he dropped his hand

"Hey Pads did you have anything to do with that note that I got this morning from Lily?" asked James

"What note from Evans man?' asked Sirius

"Sirius did you write it?" asked James

"Fine you win, I admit I wrote it, but only because Steph asked me because she says that Lily really likes you but won't talk to you and all because she thinks it may be one of your jokes and all, so Steph asked me to help her with this to get you two together. Please don't back out and everything. Didn't you see Evan's face when she opened your present this morning?"

"Well yes, she looked really excited."

"Exactly so just go and meet her tonight and don't tell Steph that I told you or she will hex me into next week and I like this week quite fine thank you very much."

"Okay thanks Sirius," said James and he turned and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Steph is going to kill you big time Padfoot."

"Thanks Pete, that's really comforting," said Sirius and he turned and headed in the other direction

"I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" asked Peter

"No, I don't think you were," said Remus

* * *

Meanwhile Lily walked out of the bathroom and she headed down to her Head's Tower so she could get ready in peace, and maybe she could get a glimpse of James all dressed up. And maybe, just maybe she could bring herself to say what she was feeling.

Lily and James arrived at the Head Tower at exactly the same moment.

James said the password and they walked into the common room.

"So who are you going with tonight?" asked Lily

"Well I'm going with the Hufflepuff girl that sits in front of me in Charms," said James

"Oh," said Lily and James swore he saw her frown

"But that's just because you have to have a date to get in," said James

"Oh," said Lily and it looked like she started to smile

"So your going with Sirius?" said James

"Yeah, but I think he would rather go with Steph and she would rather go with him if you know what I mean, so I might just let him go off with her once we are in the dance," said Lily

"Okay then," said James

"Well I have to get ready so I'll probably see you tonight then?" said Lily and she stood up

"Oh tonight, sure about that note I sent you Lily, how about instead of meeting outside let's just meet during the dance. It'll be a lot warmer inside."

"Oh sure," said Lily and she walked towards her dorm

"Hey Lily, why aren't you getting ready with your friends in your dorm?" asked James

"I like to get ready in peace if you know what I mean. See you later Potter," she said and then closed her door

James stood up and did a little dance.

Steph, Lydia and Sandra finally finished getting ready with only minutes to spare. They walked out of their dorms and everyone in the common room turned to watch them. They were three most beautiful girls in Hogwarts beside Lily.

"Nice dress VanSor," said Sirius as he, Remus and Peter walked down the stairs of their dorms.

"Whatever you say Black," said Steph and she turned and said, "Come on girls we have to meet Lily."

Lydia and Steph walked towards the portrait hole but Sandra hung back waiting for Remus.

Remus walked up beside her and they followed the girls. Sirius and Peter followed. They were all meeting their dates at the Head's Tower.

They arrived at the Head's Tower and saw Lily standing outside with everyone's dates. She turned and said the password quietly and they all headed in.

Lily, Sandra, Steph and Lydia sat down on the couch and crossed their legs. The Marauders sat down on the opposite couch and Steph's, Lydia's, Peter's and James dates sat down on the other couch.

Lily stood up and she walked into her dorm and her friends followed her. She had her dress laying out on her bed and she put it on. Everyone else was already dressed. Finally they were ready to walk down to the Great Hall.

Steph's date was Darrel. Steph was wearing a blood red halter dress that had extra fabric at the bottom part of the halter, which hung down. She was wearing red spiked high heals and had on her diamond bracelet that she had gotten from and old boyfriend as well as diamond earrings that she had bought in Hogsmeade on the last trip and a diamond necklace that her parents had gotten her for her 17 birthday. The dress went to just below her knees Darrel was wearing his black dress robes.

Lydia was with her boyfriend Steven Valdor. She was wearing a lime green strapless dress which was quite short. Her only jewellery was a pair of silver hoop earrings. She had silver high heels on, that looked like glass slippers. Her boyfriend was wearing his dress robes.

Sandra was wearing a deep purple dress with a little black cover up jacket on over top. She had black high heels on. Remus was wearing his dress robes.

James and his date who's name he finally remember just in time was Mandy. Mandy was wearing a black halter dress.

Peter was with a short chubby girl named Vicky. Vicky was wearing a dress with spaghetti straps and it was royal blue.

The last couple was the most elegantly dressed. Lily and Sirius. Lily had gone all out. She had on a emerald green silk strapless flour length gown. It was tight to her waist and then it flared out. Over her chest the dress had thick silk ribbons that tied up from where the dress started to fan out to the top of the dress. Underneath the ribbons was another piece of silk so basically there was the dress and another layer over top that tied up over top. The ribbons were thick and criss-crossed up the front. The dressed was the exact colour of her eyes, She had on green spiked high heels and had her hair done up in a complicated twist. She had on a necklace and some earrings but that was all for jewellery. Sirius was also wearing his dress robes.

The six couples left the tower and headed down to the Great Hall. At the bottom of the marble staircase they saw McGonagoll rushing around looking frantic. Once she saw Lily she ran over and said, "Thank goodness you're here. You and James have to open the dance-."

"Excuse me, but WHAT do I have to do?" said Lily

James came up from behind and said, "What do I have to do Professor?"

"You two have to open the dance," said McGonagoll

"Why," asked James

"Well because you are Head Boy and Girl," said McGonagoll

"Do we really have to?" asked Lily

"Of course you do Ms. Evans. Every Head Girl and Boy before you has done it, so why can't you?"

"Well do it. Thanks Professor," said James

McGonagoll walked away. James turned to Lily and said, "Well I guess Mandy and Sirius can go in together than and then we'll meet up again after."

"Fine, I'll go tell Sirius and you go tell Mandy," said Lily and she headed off to Sirius to tell him what was going to happen.

At exactly 7:00 the doors to the Great Hall opened and James offered Lily his arm and she took it and they led their class into their final dance.

**_A/N WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SO FAR. I HOPE YOU DIDN'T GET CONFUSED WITH THE DRESS EXPLANATIONS. PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MANY REVIEWS SO I'M THINKING YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED. THANKS, OH AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE._**


	6. Dance Part 1

The song that played while they walked into the hall was Like We Never Loved At All.

**_You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath those city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life_**

James leaned over to Lily and said, "I love this song."**__**

How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all

"Me to," replied Lily**__**

You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is  
To letting go like you did, like you did  


"We should dance some more together tonight," said James

**_  
How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all  
_**

"Sure," said Lily and she put her head on James chest

_**  
Did you forget the magic  
Did you forget the passion  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me  
**_

James looked down at Lily's head which was on his chest and smiled.

**_  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all  
_**

"Oh, it's over already," said Lily looking up.

"Sure sounds like it," replied James

_**  
You, you never looked so good**_

After the opening song was over Lily went back to Sirius and James went back to Mandy, but just as Lily was walking up to Sirius the lead singer Leo said, "Now that song is dedicated by a special someone to Ms. Lily Evans."

Lily turned around and stared at the singer, "What?"

"Wasn't my idea," said a voice from behind her.

She spun around not realizing she had said it out loud, "Who's was it then? Why am I asking Sirius, I already know."

"Thought you would, so would you care to dance or are you to stuck together at the hip?" asked Sirius

"Sure I'll dance, and I don't think we'll ever be stuck together at the hip," said Lily

"You would be surprised," said Sirius

He held out his hand and Lily took it.

"Okay everyone welcome to your final dance. Well I'm terrible at making speeches so I'll just stop. The next song is a little more upbeat and it's called Party For Two (A/N **BOLD IS GIRL SINGING, **_Italic is guy singing, **Bold italic is together, **_Underlined is backup hope its not confusing)

**Whoa!  
Huh! Huh!  
(Aww, Baby)**

I'm having me a party  
_I don't think I can come_  
**Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party**  
_Nah, I think I'll stay at home_  
**Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot**  
_Startin' to sound good_  
**I'm gonna put you on the spot**  
_Baby, maybe I should_  
**Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one**  
_Guess I could be there_  
**Come on and join the fun**  
_What should I wear?_  
**I'll tell you that it.**

**It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
you and me there (Whoa!)**

**_I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you  
_**  
**You'll be sexy in your socks**  
_We could polish the floors_  
**In case that anybody knocks**  
_Let's lock all the doors_  
**Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do**  
_I'm gonna do with you_  
**I wanna try something new**  
_I wanna try it, too_  
**I tell you that it...**  
_It doesn't matter_  
**uh, uh**  
_What I wear Cause it's only gonna be_  
**You and me there  
**  
**_I'm having a party  
A party for two (yeah)  
Ain't invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you (yeah)_**  
**Yeah, you  
**  
_I'm here_ **You're there**  
tha_t's all_ **we really need**  
_We're gonna _**We're gonna party hearty**_  
Just _**Just you and me**_  
Don't _**Don't think about it now**_  
Don't_ **Don't even doubt it now**  
**_I'm inviting you to a_** **party for two**  
**(Whoa!)  
**  
_GUITAR SOLO_

**shake it, shake it**  
_Come on baby!_

**Aww, all the things I'm gonna do**  
_I'm gonna do with you_  
**I'm gonna try something new with you, boy**  
_I wanna try that, too_  
**I'll tell you that it..**

**It doesn't matter what you wear**  
_'Cause it's only gonna be_

**It's only going to be you and me**_Awwwww, yeah  
_

I'm havin' a party  
_A little bitty party baby_  
A party for two  
**It's just me and you**  
_That's right_  
Invitin' noboby  
**I ain't inviting anybody**  
_Nobody baby_  
nobody but you

**I'm having a party**  
_I'm having a party_

**A party for two**   
_A party for two_

**Ain't invitin' nobody **

_Ain't invitin' nobody_  
**Nobody but you**  
_Nobody but you_  
**Come on, Come on**  
_Come on, Come on_  
**Come on, Come on, Come on  
**_Come on, Come on, yeah_  
**Come on, Come on**  
_Come on, Come on_  
**Come on, Come on, Come on**  
_Come on, Come on, yeah  
Just you and me there_   
**  
That was great!**  
_Let's do it again!_

After the song finished Sirius led Lily to a table and they sat down. The other five couples followed and they also sat down. James jumped up and Sirius followed him to go and get some drinks.

As they were walking over to the food tables James said, "I think she is starting to like me."

"Starting," said Sirius, "Who are you kidding, she was clinging to you out there."

"Oh really, I didn't notice," said James

Sirius just snorted.

The returned from the food tables and handed everyone their Butterbeers, and then they sat down. Sirius sat down beside Lily and he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Pretty clingy weren't you?"

"Oi, Shut up Black," cried Lily

Sirius started to laugh and James looked over.

Everyone spent the next hour and a half going from the dance floor to the table to the food tables, back to the tables, and then back to the dance floor.

Finally at ten to nine James said to his date, "Well it's been fun, I'll see you around."

"But the dance isn't over until midnight," she said but James was already gone.

Meanwhile Lily turned to Sirius and said, "Well I have to go somewhere, I'll be right back."

Sirius just smiled. Lily turned and walked away and she saw Sirius turn and ask Steph to dance. She accepted and they headed out onto the dance floor to the opening bars of Switchin to Glide/This Beat Goes On.

_**Hey Judy, get Judy  
Ya said to call you up and I was feelin' moody  
Hey little Donna, ah still wanna  
Ya said to ring ya up when I was in Toronto  
**_

Lily walked into the Entrance Hall and saw James standing by the Great Oak Doors.

_**  
I have lots of friends that I can hang at anytime  
In moments have some laughs with just one call  
Like a bunch of lunatics with action way that's done  
Sure we'll be rockin' till our strength is gone  
Yeah, this beat goes on  
**_

She walks about behind him and puts her arms around his waist, "Hey," she said

_**  
And on, and on, and on  
**_

James turns around and said, "Oh, it's you."

_**  
Hey lady, ooh you crazy  
Well, me and Zero request you in the Mercedes  
I met my ride, so zoom me inside  
The skies the limit this time I'm switchin' to glide  
**_

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," said Lily

_**  
I don't give a hoot about what people have to say  
I'm laughin' as I'm analyzed  
Lunatics anonymous that's where I belong  
Sure cause I am one till my strength is gone  
Yeah, this beat goes on  
**_

James quickly says, "No, of course not, so Steph and Sirius set us up and let's not make them be disappointed, let's go outside then and pretend we didn't know."

_**  
And on, and on, and on  
**_

"Sure, so you knew?" asked Lily

_**  
I have lots of friends that I can hang at anytime  
In moments have some laughs with just one call  
Like a bunch of lunatics with action way that's done  
Sure we'll be rockin' till our strength is gone  
Yeah, this beat goes on  
**_

"Yeah, I've know Sirius all of my life and I can tell when he is lying. Even if I didn't know him I would still be able to tell. He is a pathetic liar, but yeah, I figured it out. It got me nervous having the note saying-,"

_**  
This beat goes on, this beat goes on  
This beat goes on, this beat goes on  
This beat goes on, this beat goes on  
(Repeat)  
**_

"Do you want to go outside, I can't hear what you are saying, it's to loud," said Lily

_**  
THIS BEAT GOES...  
**_

"Oh, sure," said James and they walked out side.

_**  
Nothin' matters but the weekend  
From a Tuesday point of veiw  
Like a kettle in the kitchen  
I feel the steam begin too brew  
**_

You could still hear the music, but only faintly.

_**  
Switchin' to glide, switchin' to glide  
Switchin' to glide, switchin' to glide  
**_

"So how did you figure it out then?" asked Lily

_**  
Energy can be directed, I'm turnin' it up and turnin' it down  
Even love can be effected, harmony is the sweetest sound  
**_

"Well with all the bad things happening a note that said, don't ask any questions, don't ask me anything or I will deny it and don't tell anyone where you are going just sounds fishy so I asked Sirius and he kind of cracked," said James

_**  
Switchin' to glide, switchin' to glide  
Switchin' to glide, switchin' to glide  
**_

"Okay, then, I should have thought of that, I knew something was right but I couldn't place it, I'm glad you did."

_**  
Bal**_

"Oh, thank you, finally the songs over, that song was so loud," said James

"Yes it was quite loud," replied Lily

"So let's go down to the lake then and see what they had planned," said James

"Sure," replied Lily

James took Lily's hand and they walked down to the lake. Right on the side of the lake was a table and two chairs.

James and Lily went and sat down and on the table there was an envelope. James reached for it and at the same time Lily reached for it. Their hands bumped together and they both laughed.

Lily brought her hand back and James opened the letter it said

_Lily and James, don't kill us and don't kill each other. Just sit down here and talk and once you resolve all of your problems you will be able to move. The faster you resolve that the faster you can come back in out of the cold. Have fun S and S_

"Oh no, what have they done?" said Lily

"Well knowing Sirius he probably put a put sticking charm on the seats, because that's his favorite charm, and about the only simple one he can do," said James

Lily tried to stand up and said, "My butts not stuck though."

"Well why would it be, you've forgiven me, let's go back inside and kill Sirius and Steph," said James

"Sounds good to me," said Lily and they ran, well as fast as you can in high heels and a dress back up to the warmth of the castle.

_**A/N HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE SONGS ARE **_

_**Like we Never Loved At All- Faith Hill and Tim McGraw**_

_**Party for Two-Shania Twain and Billy Currington**_

_**This Beat Goes on/Switchin' to Glide-The Kings**_

_**WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU DIDN'T CONFUSE YOU WITH THE DUETS AND EVERYTHING. I WOULDN'T BE SURPISED IF YOU WERE THOUGH BECAUSE I WAS EVEN CONFUSED TRYING TO FIGURE IT ALL OUT. **_

_**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE PART OF THE DANCE WITH JAMES AND LILY OFFICIALLY TOGETHER. **_


	7. Dance Part 2

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I was so happy to come home and see SEVEN new reviews. Thank you. Keep it up.**_

Lily and James hurried into the Great Hall and stopped suddenly because there in front of them dancing was McGonagoll and Dumbledore.

"Oh, horrible image," cried Lily

"Oh god, come on, there they are," said James

They turned and headed in the opposite direction towards their table just as the next song started up.

_On a dark desert highway  
Cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitis  
Rising up through the air  
_

Lily leaned over and whispered in James' ear, "I love this song."

_Up ahead in the distance  
I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
_

"You love every song though," replied James

_There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell  
_

"Do I?"

_Then she lit up a candle  
And she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say  
_

"Yes you do."

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely place   
Such a lovely face  
_

"Do you see Steph and Sirius?" asked James

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year  
Any time of year  
You can find it here _

"No, I don't," replied Lily

_Her mind is Tiffany twisted  
She's got the Mercedes bends  
She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys  
That she calls friends  
_

"There they are, over there," said James and he and Lily headed over to them.

_How they dance in the courtyard  
Sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember  
Some dance to forget  
_

"Wait," said James

_So I called up the Captain  
Please bring me my wine  
He said  
We haven't had that spirit here since 1969  
_

"What," said Lily

_And still those voices are calling from far away  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say  
_

"Well first they just said 1969, great year that was, I got my first broom," said James

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely Place  
Such a lovely Place  
Such a lovely face  
_

"Men," said Lily and she turned to walk over to Steph and Sirius

_They're livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise  
What a nice surprise  
Bring your alibis  
_

"Wait, we need to have a plan," said James

_Mirrors on the ceiling  
Pink champagne on ice  
And she said  
We are all just prisoners here  
Of our own device  
_

"And let me guess, you have one," said Lily

_And in the master's chambers  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives  
But they just can't kill the beast  
_

"Rightieo," said James

_Last thing I remember  
I was running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
_

"Well then what is it," asked Lily

_Relax said the nightman  
We are programmed to receive  
You can check out any time you like  
But you can never leave_

"Come here," said James

Lily walked over to him and he whispered in her ear.

"Sound good to me," said Lily

"Good," said James, "Then-," but he was cut off Leo the singer talk to the crowd.

"So is everyone having a good night?" screamed Leo

"Yeah," cried all of the Seventh Years

"Good, well the next song is called Bye Bye Miss American Bye, enjoy," said Leo and then he started to sing

A long, long time ago... I can still remember how  
that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance,  
That I could make those people dance,  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while.

"Ah, not this song, do you know how much I hate it," said Lily

But February made me shiver,  
With every paper I'd deliver,  
Bad news on the doorstep...  
I couldn't take one more step.

"You hate it, it's a good song," said James

I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside,  
The day the music died.

"Well it's a good song but it gets stuck in your head," said Lily

_Soo..Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die_

"That's why I like it," said James

Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so  
Do you believe in rock n roll  
Can music save your mortal soul  
Then you can teach me to dance real slow

"What's the point of it going quiet and then loud?" asked Lily

Well I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancing in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Then I dig those rhythm and blues

"Well I suppose it is to liven up the song," said James

I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
but I knew that I was out of luck  
The day the music died

"I guess you're right," said Lily

I started singin'...

_Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die_

"Who's right about what," screamed Sirius

Now for 10 years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rolling stone  
But that's not how it used to be

"Shhh, Sirius, no need to be so loud," said Steph

When the jester sang for the king and queen  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
In a voice that came from you and me

"I have to though, the song is loud," cried Sirius

And while the King was looking down  
The jester stole his thorny crown  
The courtroom was adjourned  
No verdict was returned

"I give up," said Steph

While Lennon read the book of Marx  
The quartet kept practice in the park  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died

"So Steph," Lily said in her most innocent voice

We were singin'

_Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
and good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die_

"I think I hear Sirius calling me," said Steph and she turned and ran towards Sirius who was trying to climb up on the table

Helter Skelter in a summer swelter  
The birds flew off with the fallout shelter  
Eight miles high and falling fast

"Why is Sirius up on the table?" asked Lily

It landed foul on the grass  
the players tried for a forward pass  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast

"Oh, I think he spiked the pumpkin juice," said James

Now the halftime air was sweet perfume  
While sergeants played a marching tune  
We all got up to dance  
Oh, but we never got the chance

"But why isn't anyone else climbing on tables?" asked Lily

'Cause the players tried to take the field,  
The marching band refused to yield.

"Oh, didn't I tell you," said James

Do you recall what was revealed,  
The day the music died?  
We started singing

"Tell me what?"

_Bye, bye miss American Pie  
drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
and good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die_

"Oh, whenever Sirius spikes something he always has a flask of whatever it is, usually vodka and he always takes a large swig before and after," said James

There we were all in one place  
A generation lost in space With no time left to start again  
So come on Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jack Flash sat on a candle stick  
'Cause fire is the devil's only friend.

"Ah, that explains it," said Lily

As I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No angel born in hell  
Could break that Satan's spell

"Do you remember that dance we had last year?" asked James

And as flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite  
I saw Satan laughing with delight  
the day the music died.

"No, why?" asked Lily

_Bye, bye miss American Pie  
drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
and good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die_

"You don't remember anything?"

I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news  
But she just smiled and turned away

"No, why?" asked Lily

I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play

"Well let's just say Sirius used a tad to much last year and-."

And in the streets the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken

"Oh, no, I didn't," said Lily

And the three men I admire most  
The Father Son and Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died

"Yup, you did," said James

They were singin'

_Bye, bye miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye?  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
this will be the day that I die_

"I can't believe I did," said Lily

"Well you should, because you did," said James

"I'm going to kill Sirius," cried Lily and she reached into her pocket for her wand, but James with his Quidditch reflexes grabbed her arm before she could grab her wand.

"Not now," said James

"And why not?" cried Lily

"If you are going to at least wait until he is sober so he remembers it and it actually does something. If you do it now he won't remember it tomorrow," said James

"Fine, fine, but you promise me one thing," said Lily

"Anything, what?" said James

"Anything, hmmm," said Lily

"Well not anything," said James

"Not anything then, fine you won't stop me tomorrow?" said Lily

"Stop you, I might even help you," said James

"Good, I might need some backup," said Lily

James just laughed

"Get him in the morning when he is asleep," whispered someone

Lily spun around and said, "Oh, Remus you scared me."

"Sorry Lily, so why are you going to kill Sirius?" asked Remus

"Oh, just because he got me so drunk last year that I can't even remember it," said Lily

"Was that the dance last year that we had on Valentines Day?" asked Remus

"That would be it," said James

"You should have seen yourself," said Remus

"I would prefer to not," said Lily

"I think you would have liked to," said Sandra

"What did I do?" said Lily

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her," said Sandra

"No I don't think we should," said Remus

"Please, I need to know," cried Lily

"Weeeellllll," said Remus

"Fine, I'll tell you," said James

"Okay so what happened?" asked Lily

"Well you kinda climbed up on the table and started to-," said James

"Well you-," started Remus

"You-," said Sandra

"She went and started to dance like a hooker and started to pull her shirt off until McGonagoll came over and sent her to bed," screamed Sirius from up on top of the table which Stephanie was still trying to coax him down from

"Thank you Sirius," muttered James

"Oh, god, I didn't," cried Lily

"Sorry to say, but you did," said Sandra

"Did anybody else?" asked Lily

"No," said Remus

"But if Sirius spiked the pumpkin juice than why wasn't everyone drunk then?" asked Lily

"Well," said James

"Sirius only spiked your drink Lily," said Remus

"Why?" cried Lily

"He thought if you were drunk you would admit to liking James and you would go out with him, but his plan backfired because you thought James spiked it to try to get you to go out with him and you wouldn't talk to him for a month," said Remus

"I remember that now. I am going to kill that little Son of a B-," said Lily but she was cut off by McGonagoll coming over and saying

"Mr. Potter, Lupin do you think you could help me get Mr. Black down from the table and get him to bed?"

"Ah, sure Professor," said Remus

"Thanks Mr. Lupin," said McGonagoll and they headed over towards Sirius

"Looks familiar," muttered Remus to James

"Sure does," said James

James walked up to Sirius and said, "Sirius, it's time to come down from there," but Sirius didn't move he was still dancing around with his top on though.

"Fine your going to make me do something I really don't want to do," said James, "Sirius if you don't come down I am going to send you back to your mother and you will not be able to come over and escape from her. You will have to stay with her forever in that house, so you better come down NOW."

At the mention of having to go back to stay with his mother Sirius leapt down from the table and promptly passed out just as the next song was starting after the little break. (A/N **Bold is guy** _italic is girl **Bold italic is both **_normal is backup)

**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_I couldn't if I tried_**  
Ah, Honey, if I get restless  
**_Baby, you're not that kind_****

"Now this is a good song," said Lily

**Don't go breaking my heart  
**_You take the weight off of me_**  
Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door  
**_Ooh, I gave you my key_**  
**

"You like this song also?" said James sounding suprised

**_  
Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it_  
**_When I was down_**  
I was your clown  
_Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it_  
Right from the start  
**_I gave you my heart_**  
_Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart_  
**

"It's my favorite song. I love it," said Lily

**  
So don't go breaking my heart  
**_I won't go breaking your heart_**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
**

"Me to," said James

**  
And nobody told us  
**_Cause nobody showed us_**  
And now it's up to us, Babe  
**_Ooh I think we can make it  
_

"Well that's one thing we have in common. Both liking Elton John and Kiki Dee," said Lily

**  
So don't misunderstand me  
**_You put the light in my life_**  
Oh, you put the sparks to the flame  
**_I've got your heart in my sights_**  
**

"We have other things in common," said James

**  
_Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it_  
When I was down  
**_I was your clown_**  
_Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it_  
Right from the start  
**_I gave you my heart_**  
_Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart_  
**

"Like what?" asked Lily

**  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**_I won't go breaking your heart_**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
**

"Well first off we are both part of the magical world," said James

**  
_Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it  
_**_When I was down_**  
I was your clown  
Right from the start  
**_I gave you my heart_**  
_Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart_  
**

"Oh, bravo. 5 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potters quick answer," said Lily

**  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**_I won't go breaking your heart_**  
**Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
**

"Don't go all teacher on me," said James

**  
**(Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my)  
_I won't go breaking your heart_**  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**Don't go breakin' my**  
**_I won't go breaking your heart_**  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**Don't go breakin' my**  
**

"Me?" said Lily

_I won't go breaking your heart_**  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**Don't go breakin' my**  
**_I won't go breaking your heart_**  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**Don't go breakin' my**  
_I won't go breaking your heart_**

"Yes you, well we better get Sirius back up to his dorm," said James

"Good idea, I think that was the second to last song so we better hurry if we don't want to get trampled," said Lily

"Wincardium Leviosa," said James and Sirius started to float into the air, "Coming?"

"Sure," replied Lily

They headed out of the Great Hall with Stephanie behind them. They walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room and Steph took Sirius up and put him to bed.

"So are you moving back into the Head's Dorm then?" asked James

"Only if you are," said Lily

They lifted their wands and said, "Accio Lily/James' stuff."

Seconds later their trunks came whizzing down the stairs, just at the portrait hole was opening and people started to climb through.

James and Lily turned and headed back to the Head's Tower hand in hand with their trunks flying behind them.

They arrived at the entrance to their Common Room and Lily said they password and the portrait opened.

Lily walked in and James followed. They trunks followed and zoomed into their dorms while James and Lily flopped down onto the couch.

"_Don't Go Breakin my Heart_," sang James

"_I couldn't if I tried_," sang Lily

"_Ah, Honey, if I get restless,"_ sang James**  
**

"_Baby you're not the kind,"_ sang Lily

"What a great song," said Lily

"The best," said James

"And it's so true," said Lily

"So true," replied James. He leaned over and kissed Lily for the first time

Lily kissed him back.

**Lily's POV**

Oh my God, Oh, my God he's kissing me, this is amazing. I love him. I'm glad I'm not standing. I would most likely collapse. But then he would have to pick me up. Maybe I will collapse and he will carry me to bed. This is amazing.

**End of Lily's POV**

**James' POV**

Wow this is way better than I thought it would be. She is an amazing kisser. And she looks so beautiful. This is amazing.

**End of James' POV**

They fell asleep snuggled together still in their dress and dress robes on the couch.

**_A/N HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW. _**

_**SONG CREDITS ARE:**_

_**HOTEL CALIFORNIA: THE EAGLES**_

_**BYE BYE MISS AMERICAN PIE: JIMMY BUFFET**_

_**DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART: ELTON JOHN AND KIKI DEE**_


	8. She Just Can't Die

The next morning James and Lily woke up to footsteps. Lily gasped when she saw where she was and who she was snuggling up close with. "Oh my god," she said, "What happened last night?"

"I guess we fell asleep," said James

"Oh, my god, what happened here. Why are you snuggled up on the couch still in your dress and dress robes?" cried a voice from the portrait hole

Lily and James looked up and saw Sirius and Stephanie standing in the doorway.

Lily looked over at James and whispered, "I don't remember giving either if them the password, did you?"

James had the classic Marauder grin on his face and said, "Well I don't remember giving it to them."

"Sure you do," cried Sirius, "Remember 3 nights ago when you and I tried that new drink what was it called?" by this time Sirius was screaming

Stephanie tried to quieten him down but it only made him louder, "What was the name of that stuff again? It was sure good. Don't you agree?"

"Oh god," said James and he flopped back down on the couch

Steph walked over to Lily and said, "So what happened last night?"

"I don't really remember," replied Lily

"You don't remember, how?"

"Well I remember walking into the common room and laying on the couch but that's it."

"Okay, whatever you say Lily," replied Steph

Steph was still grinning until Lily said, "So what happened last night, it seems you and Sirius are together again."

"Yeah, Yeah, nothing happened we just kinda got together."

"Again," added Lily

"Fine again," agreed Steph

"_Don't go breaking my heart," _a voice drifted over to the two girls who spun around and saw James sprawled out on the couch and singing

"Ah, James," said Lily

"_I couldn't if I tried," _continued James

"JAMES," screamed Lily

James jumped up off of the couch and said, "What, what happened? Did I miss something?"

"No, nothing happened," said Lily and her and Stephanie turned back around and started to giggle

James walked over to the window and looked out.

Steph turned to Lily again and said, "So did you kiss?"

"Well the question is not did I kiss, but did you kiss?" asked Lily

"You first," said Steph

"No you," replied Lily

"I asked you first," said Steph

"Fine you win, yes we did."

"How was it?" asked Steph

**Lily's POV**

How was it? Well that is an excellent question. It was like no kiss I've every had. Way better than that jerk Sam. That was just disgusting. My face was soaked after. Oh, it just gives me the chills thinking about when I kissed that creep Malfoy. But that wasn't really my fault was it, he kinda made me, but he was good looking. What am I getting at I was 11 and he was 17 and a git. I can't believe that, but no this kiss was amazing. I went weak in the knees and I swear I saw the fireworks and all in all it was absolutely perfect, now I'm wondering why I waited this long.

**End of Lily's POV**

"Lily are you in there?" called Steph

"Oh sure, well it was good," said Lily

"Just good," said Steph

"Fine it was amazing, so did you kiss?"

"We sure did. More like a full make out session. He sure is a good kisser."

"I know I dated him in 5th year, remember?" said Lily

"God you sure get around girl," said Steph

Lily playfully slapped Steph across the face, "I do not."

"Oh sure you don't," said Steph

"I don't," cried Lily

"Fine whatever you say then," replied Steph

"So who wants breakfast," yelled Sirius

"Sirius, inside voice," cooed Steph

"Alright my Stephie," said Sirius.

Sirius walked over and picked up Stephanie and carried her out of the common room with Stephanie squealing and screaming, "Put me down, put me down this instance Black or you will regret-." The portrait closed and Lily and James were in silence again

Lily walked over to James and put her arms around his waist. James spun around and looked down at Lily. Lily looked up at him and smiled. James smiled back. James leaned over and gave Lily a peck on the lips and Lily wanting more started to kiss him. They flopped back down on the couch and kept kissing. Lily opened her mouth and welcomed James tongue. They continued kissing until James stomach growled.

"Looks like someone is hungry," said Lily

"Sure am, did I eat last night?" replied James

"I'm not sure if you did," answered Lily

"Well let's go then, I'm starved," said James

Lily looked at James and said, "I don't think you should go now."

"Why?" asked James

"Well first off you are in your dress robes and second I need another kiss," said Lily

"I knew one day you would come around," said James as he kissed Lily and then they both ran to their dorms and changed into normal pants and sweaters.

James was the first out and after 10 minutes of waiting for Lily he went and knocked on Lily's door, "Lily," he called but there was no answer. He knocked again and this time called a bit louder, "Lily," still no answer so he opened the door a crack and peaked in, hoping Lily was fully dressed, well he wanted a bit to see her, but he knew Lily would kill him and then she wouldn't want to be around him and he would be back at square one, no not square one, negative square one because before he didn't know what it was like to be with her. Now he knew and he couldn't stand not having her. He looked in the room and saw Lily lying on the floor. He opened the door and ran to her side. "Lily, wake up Lily. Please wake up. Please."

Lily didn't stir so James picked her up. She had the zipper undone on her dress and her shoes off, and her hair down. James did up her zipper and carried her out of the Head's Tower and up to the hospital wing. He placed her on a bed and Madame Pomfrey came running over and cried, "What happened to Ms. Evans, and why does she still have her gown on?"

"Well she kinda fell asleep last night with it on and I was waiting for her to go down to breakfast and she wasn't coming, so I knocked on her door and finally opened it and she was laying on the ground so I picked her up and brought her up here. What's wrong with her. Please tell me she's not dead. She can't be dead."

"She's not dead Mr. Potter, she just passed out. Would you mind stepping out while I check her over?" said Madame Pomfrey

James walked out and sat on a chair by the door and Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains. That was all it took. The dam opened and James started to cry. He cried until he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. Remus was standing behind him with Sirius, Lydia, Steph and Sandra and Peter

"What happened?" asked Remus

"I found her _sniff _passed _sniff_ out in _sniff_ her _sniff _room," cried James

"Oh my god, what's wrong with her?" cried Lydia

"I don't _sniff _know," answered James

The six people sat down on a bench beside James and they sat in silence until Madame Pomfrey came out to tell them what was wrong with their friend.

10 minutes passed and Professor Dumbledore walked in and walked into Madame Pomfrey's office. Madame Pomfrey hurried into her office and closed the door. Another 10 minutes later Professor McGonagoll walked in and joined the healer and Headmaster in the office. After 5 minutes the 3 adults walked out and sat down in front of James.

"This may come as a bit of a shock to you especially you James, but Lily…"

**_A/N A BIT OF A CLIFFIE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU. OH JUST A QUESTION IF YOU COULD PUT THE ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEWS. I WAS WONDERING WHAT HOUSES YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE IN. NOT WHAT YOU WANTED TO BE IN, BUT WHERE THE SORTING HAT WOULD PUT YOU BECAUSE OF WHO YOUR ARE. I WOULD PROBABLY BE IN RAVENCLAW. AND AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT I MIGHT EVEN BE IN SLYTHERIN BECAUSE OF THE AMBITION AND THE DETERMINATION. I WOULD LIKE TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR AND IF NOT RAVENCLAW. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND I JUST WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF GRYFFINDOR TAKES PEOPLE THAT HAVE COURAGE, CHIVALRY AND BOLDNESS AS WELL AS LOYALTY, MEANING THEY WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND, AND THEY WOULD DO WHAT'S RIGHT, BUT NOT ALWAYS LAWFULLY RIGHT TO SAVE THAT PERSON. SLYTHERINE WOULD TAKE THE AMBITIOIUS, CUNNIING, DETERMINATION AND RESOURCEFULNESS AND THEY WOULD RATHER SAVE THEIR OWN SKINS. HUFFLEPUFF WOULD BE THE HARD WORKER, PATIENT AND A GOOD FRIEND AS WELL AS JUSTICE AND FAIRPLAY, OR IF YOU DON'T FIT INTO THE OTHER HOUSES. RAVENCLAW WOULD TAKE THE INTELLIGENT PEOPLE. RAVENCLAW IS ALSO KNOWLEDGE AND WIT. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND AND IF YOU COULD ALSO PUT WHAT HOUSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN. THANKS_**


	9. What's Wrong?

"This may come as a bit of a shock to you especially you James, but Lily has absolutely nothing wrong with her."

"What?" cried James

"I repeat she has nothing wrong with her."

"Yeah I heard you, but how can that be, she collapsed?" asked James

"Well I'm assuming," said Madame Pomfrey, "That it was probably stress."

"Stress," cried James

"Mr. Potter, would you please do us all a favor and stop screaming," said Dumbledore quietly

"Ah, sorry Professor, but stress from what?"

"Well it might be school work, or Head duties or what's happening in our world now. You know what I'm talking about?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes sir, my parents were Aurors so I know what is happening. Every time I try to leave the house during the holidays they remind me," said James

Just then they heard a coughing. James jumped up but before he could go anywhere Madame Pomfrey said, "You have 10 minutes Mr. Potter."

"Only 10 minutes?" cried James

"Yes," said Dumbledore," She needs her rest."

James ran over to Lily's bed grabbed her hand and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "You scared me you know?"

"Oh, the infamous James Potter scared. That's a new one. What happened?" asked Lily

"Well we were going down to breakfast and we were still in our dress clothes so you went to change. I was done first and after 10 minutes I went to see were you were. You didn't open your door when I knocked so I knocked again and called to you. You still didn't answer so I opened the door and found you lying on the ground."

"I remember walking into my room and everything going fuzzy but that's it. So what did I black out?" asked Lily

"You sure did," replied James

"Why?" asked Lily

"Well Madame Pomfrey says it's from stress, and Dumbledore says it could be from school work or Head duties or what's happening outside of Hogwarts. What happened Lily. I'm scared for you?"

"I guess it's just everything all together. So when do I get out of here?" she asked

"I don't know. I'll go ask, just a minute," James stood up and walked over to Madame Pomfrey, "She's wondering when she can get out of here?"

"I'll come over and talk to her," answered Madame Pomfrey

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Lily and James followed, "So Ms. Evans you are finally awake. Well I would just like to do a few more tests and if they are all clear you are free to go, but I want you to rest once you get back to your dorm. Understood?"

"Understood," answered Lily

"Good, so James can I have a minute with Ms. Evans please?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"Ah, sure," answered James. He leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheeks and then he went back and sat down beside Sirius, "She's going to be okay."

"Oh, good," answered everyone

* * *

"So Ms. Evans I just have a few questions for you that I would like you to answer truthfully," said Madame Pomfrey

"Okay," answered Lily

"So these are just standard questions for when a female student has come in after blacking out. So have you ever blacked out before?"

"Not that I know of. Wait yes I did once.. Madame Pomfrey is this just blacking out or being knocked out by someone?"

"Oh, just if you have blacked out for no reason," answered Madame Pomfrey

"Oh, well no I haven't."

"Okay have you been sick recently?"

"Well I had the flu in October but I came up here and you cured it. Thanks by the way."

"No problem. So Ms. Evans have you been missing your period recently?"

"What, you think I'm.." cried Lily

"Shhh, quiet down, you don't want the whole school to hear you do you?"

"You think I'm pregnant don't you," hissed Lily

"I don't know what to think Ms. Evans. I just know that a healthy female student of 17 doesn't just black out for no reason at all and I'm trying to find out why you did. Is that okay with you?"

"So it's not stress?" asked Lily looking confused

"It might be, I had to tell them something, but I need your answer have skipped your period recently?"

"Yes I have, but Madame Pomfrey," cried Lily

"What Ms. Evans?"

"I can't be pregnant. The last time I you know,"

"No I don't know," said Madame Pomfrey

"Fine the last time I slept with anyone was May of last year. If I was pregnant I would most likely know about it," said Lily

"Okay, so I am just going to do a few tests," said Madame Pomfrey

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Lily a few times and finally said, "You are free to go."

Lily jumped out of bed and ran over to James and gave him a big hug. They then walked out of the hospital wing with their friends following you out.

They walked back to the Head's dorm and sat down and talked for awhile. After an hour Sirius, Remus, Lydia, Steph and Sandra left to go down to lunch.

"Do you want to go down?" asked James

"Sure," replied Lily

They stood up and walked down to the Great Hall. They walked into the Great Hall and everyone at the Gryffindor table looked there way and started clapping.

"Finally," yelled Sirius

James and Lily went and sat down beside their friends. Both of them blushing.

Well you know how the rest of the story goes, and you also know how you would like it to end so do I really have to keep going.

* * *

A/N hope you liked it. Please review. If you want me to write a sequel then in your reviews tell me which one of these ideas you like best for the sequel 

A) Lily and James from the proposal to their wedding.

B) From the end of school to Oct. 31

C) L/J survive and Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban

D) L/J survive but Harry doesn't and shows there life without Harry and how they react

E) Starting where this story leaves off

So in your review please say which one you would like to read about most and I might write a sequel about it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.


End file.
